iSpy
by ThatGuyinPJs
Summary: One of Jenna's friends catches iJustine doing something interesting in the bathroom.
1. Chapter 1

First things first, this is not my writing. This was originally written by TPG from celebfanforum. I just wanted to get the story to you guys. So all credit goes to him.

"Shit, look at the time." Jenna Ezarik exclaimed as she glanced at the clock.

"All right, let me just save this game." I acknowledged, before I navigated the video menu screen and got up to fetch my shoes.

For as long as I could remember, Jenna and I had been the best of friends having grown up in the same neighborhood together and having attended the same school. We were as close as any two male/female friends could be. Collecting our things, we were just about to leave her bedroom when suddenly I looked up to see her older sister Justine (otherwise known as ijustine) arrive home from the gym and greet us at her bedroom door. Judging from her appearance and attire she had evidently come home from a big aerobic workout at the gym.

"Hey guys," she smiled sweetly. "Where are you two off to tonight?"

I immediately caught a lump in my throat when I saw her standing there. I hadn't seen Justine in the flesh for quite some time but she was still sexier than ever. Still clad in just her workout sweats and a belly shirt, my eyes almost bugged out of my head as I admired her flat tummy and sweat-stained lycra leggings.

"Hey," Jenna replied apathetically as she looked around her room for her ipod. "We were just about to grab a bite to eat, want anything?"

Justine flashed her sister a sarcastic glare, reminding her that she was still on a diet and had just returned from another workout.

"OK, I guess not?"

Meanwhile I just stood there grinning like an idiot, but I guess it couldn't be helped considering my feelings for her. For as long as I could remember Justine had been the center of my many fantasies. Still, judging from the blank expression on her face I doubt she even knew who I was or took any notice of me. I suppose to her I was just another one of her baby sister's many guy friends. As Jenna and I then bounded down the stairs, I caught Justine roll her eyes and disappear into her own bedroom as I let out a deep breath and wondered how Jenna could stand it, watching her sexy sibling strut around the house in skimpy little outfits as she did. Downstairs, we found the house empty and grabbed the car keys and slipped out the side gate to get into the car. There I was just about to put my seatbelt on when Jenna's cell phone rang and it was her ex-boyfriend Jason. As I sat there fumbling with the radio and listening to their conversation, I suddenly slapped myself in the forehead as I realized I had left my wallet upstairs.

"Shit!" I snapped.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Dude, I think I forgot my wallet in your room?" I told her. "It fell out when we were sitting on the floor playing Black Ops. I'll be right back, OK?"

"Take your time," she smiled. "No rush."

I knew exactly what she was referring to, knowing how their phone conversations could last all evening. With that said I climbed out of the car and dashed back into the empty house and took the stairs two steps at a time as I headed back towards Jenna's bedroom. There I looked around for my wallet, nabbed it, and turned to leave when I suddenly heard a noise. At first I thought it was simply my imagination but a moment later I heard it again. It was like a soft whimper, and it was emanating from the bathroom that connected to Jenna's room. I suddenly recalled the layout of the second floor and how the bathroom also connected to Justine's room on the other side, and as I stood there listening intently to the strange noise my heart thumbed in my chest at the mere possibility of what it could be. Someone was definitely getting off in there, and despite the sound being drowned out slightly by the shower, it didn't take me long to guess who was inside.

Intrigued, I took a few cautious steps toward the door and even though I knew Jenna was waiting for me outside, I just had to look. I had to see if Justine was in fact inside the small space, playing with herself and getting off. Fortunately for me the bathroom featured an old sliding door which to my delight did not shut the entire way when locked. It seemed someone had place a towel on the floor to stop the draft from coming into Jenna's bedroom, and in the process this allowed a considerable crack to appear between the door and frame. Taking a deep breath, I quietly crouched down and carefully peered inside to see that the bathroom was filled with steam and the mirrors were fogged over somewhat, but even so despite all the mist, my eyes adjusted and I finally spotted her there, every inch of her splendid, naked, body was there for display.

"Holy shit," I let out as Justine's naked form was revealed to me.

The leggy blonde was toned and fit, and her breasts were like two pert young grapefruits as she swivelled around and squeezed a bottle of lotion all over her flawless round butt. I could hardly believe what I was seeing as my cock swelled to full length in my pants, begging for release. I had dreamt about this day for the longest time, and now here it was finally a reality. I could barely believe my luck. Without thinking I rubbed my cock through my pants and watched as my best friend's sexy sister rubbed the scented lotion all over her incredibly alluring body. There Justine slowly swept her fingers over her smooth thighs and hips, as the strong scented aroma of cocoanut gel filled my nostrils. I then watched breathlessly as she bent over slightly and lovingly caressed her taut cheeks with both hands, massaging her flawless backside for several moments before gliding her hands between her smooth legs and allowing a single digit to briefly dip inside her tiny little hole.

"Fuck me," I mouthed quietly, as I watched her slowly delve two of her long fingers into her gleaming cunt, and proceed to plunge then in and out of her hairless twat.

In an instant I had my pants open and my cock out and in my hand, twisting and jerking my prick to the show and trying to match the rhythm of her fingers as they probed deeper inside with each passing moment. At one point she was knuckle deep. It was then Justine stopped for a moment to crouch down in the corner of the open cubicle, and with her knees spread wide open, she took the showerhead and placed it against her bare sex and moaned audibly as it stimulated her throbbing clit.

"Ooh yes, right there." I heard her moan as her eyes fluttered and she lolled her head back and her spare hand quickly found her erect nipples.

There she twisted and teased her hard nips between her thumb and forefinger, as her legs trembled from the water play. Caught up in the moment, I now jerked my cock like it owed me money and watched as she made love to that portable facet, watching her groan and whimper as she twiddled herself into a frenzy and thoroughly doused her bare coin slot with fresh hot water. The leggy harlot soon moaned more audibly and then aggressively tapped at her engorged clit and growled to herself through gritted teeth.

"Ugh. Yeah. Ugh fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

That was all she wrote, as I could no longer hold back and I abruptly came in wild spurts all over the bathroom door just as the net-babe yelped out in a wild roar that seemed to shake the bathroom walls. Her hips moved and rolled in wild figure eights as her orgasm washed through her, and she ultimately collapsed to the floor as she came all over her long fingers. As Justine lay there on the shower floor catching her breath, I managed to find one of Jenna's socks to clean up the mess I had made and I bolted out the door, not even contemplating whether or not Justine had seen me. Downstairs I was met by Jenna at the side gate who was still chatting on the phone but was coming inside to check up on me.

"Where are you?" she quizzed. "What's taking so long?"

"Sorry, I had to take a leak." I lied, while she rolled her eyes.

With that said she finally hung up the phone and we were soon on our way to McDonald's. A few minutes later we arrived to the fast food drive thru and prepared to get something to eat, when Jenna's cell phone rang again. For a moment I panicked when I heard Jenna greet her sister, thinking that maybe Justine had seen me?

"Yeah, what's up?" I heard Jenna say. "No we haven't ordered yet. What? Sure, he's right here."

Hearing this, I felt my blood run cold.

"Who is it?" I asked nervously.

"It's my sister," Jenna said, passing the phone to me as she busied herself with her wallet and preparing the right cash.

My heart stopped beating for what seemed like an age as I reached for the phone and slowly brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rob, how are you doing?" I heard Justine say cheerfully.

I could tell she was grinning, and was also being the sarcastic bitch I knew and loved.

"Um, hi?"

"Is my sister looking at you right now?"

"Yes," I replied. "I mean, no. I mean, sort of?"

"I told her I wanted to ask you about making me a CD."

"Uh-huh."

"But I also wanted to tell you..." she stated calmly, "Next time you spy on someone you might want to be less obvious?"

I laughed nervously, if only to reassure Jenna that everything was on the up and up.

"Um, OK?" I replied, not knowing what else to say. "I can do that."

"You little weasel," Justine added. "I could totally hear you jerking off at the door."

"Right," I nodded calmly, still pretending to be in an entirely different conversation with her.

"I can't believe you." Justine scoffed. "You're not even going to deny it, are you?"

"Of course," I nodded again, trying in vain to make Jenna assume everything was OK.

Falling silent for a moment Justine then said, "So, did you at least enjoy the show?"

"Yes. Yes I did." I answered immediately, as Jenna's attention was finally occupied elsewhere for a moment.

"Maybe next time if you're lucky, I'll let you watch me for a little longer?" Justine teased. "Would you like that?"

I almost moaned and gave myself away, but somehow simply responded with, "Um, sure. That would be great."

"You little twerp," she sneered. "I could put you in so much trouble right now, you know that?"

I didn't answer her and instead let her blow off some steam and vent a little. She was clearly annoyed that I had invaded her private space.

"I mean what kind of man spies on a woman in the shower, and then jerks off?" she posed.

Not knowing what to say, I then replied. "OK, fine. Would you like me to put your sister on the phone again?"

And thinking quickly, I hung up the phone before handing it back to Jenna. Of course she seemed a little surprised to hear the line go dead, and shrugging her shoulders she simply put it back in the console as we waited for our turn in the cue. It was then as we realized how long the wait in the drive-thru would actually be, that Jenna cussed out loud and announced that she was going to park the car and get out to order herself. Naturally the fast food was the last thing on my mind at that particular point in time, as I sat and wondered what Justine was going to do. Would she fib on me? Would she attempt to blackmail me? It was hard to tell. Still, one thing was now certain, the phone call had not helped my case and hanging up in her face certainly pissed her off.

As I unbuckled my seat belt, we were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the phone again, and I immediately rolled my eyes knowing who it was.

"Just leave it," I suggested. "Let it ring out."

"No, it might be an emergency." Jenna said as she started to get out of the driver's seat.

Answering the phone she immediately rolled her eyes as she recognized her sister's voice, and leaned back into the car to hand me the phone as Justine claimed that we had apparently got cut off "accidentally."

"Here," she said passing me the phone. "Do you guys want anything from inside?"

"Just get me what you're getting, Jen." I said, as Jenna shut the door and wandered into the fast food joint leaving me in the passenger seat of the car, and her sexy sister on the phone.

"What?" I snapped abruptly, my face starting to blush at the mere sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry, but did we get cut off?" Justine said sarcastically. "I wasn't finished with you."

"I know. That's why I hung up." I admitted. "I think you make your point?"

"No, I don't think I did."

"What, you don't think you've embarrassed me enough tonight?" I remarked, which apparently infuriated her.

"You're embarrassed?!" she quipped. "You're not the one who was naked in the shower and caught getting off! How dare you!"

"Well if it was so traumatizing to you," I challenged. "Why didn't you say something? Or why didn't you say something to Jen just now?"

For the first time since I had known her, Justine seemed speechless and just fell silent for a moment before she finally admitted that the entire encounter had kind of turned her on.

"Yes OK, I admit it." she finally said. "There, are you happy?"

"Still doesn't answer my question though?" I quizzed. "Why didn't you tell your sister about what I did?"

"You know why?" she answered meekly.

"I do?"

"Yes, because I liked it." she confessed. "I liked having you jack off and watch me."

I was absolutely bowled over by her blunt admission, and could hardly speak much less think straight as her demeanor suddenly changed from one of anger to submission and excitement. I was now sweating bullets as a part of me still wondered if this was all just a trick. I wouldn't put it past her.

"In fact," Justine when on, "For a moment there I almost considered opening the door and pulling you right inside with me."

"I wish you did," I added, causing her to giggle.

"Yeah, I bet you do." she smiled. "I wonder how you would have reacted then... if I just pulled you in and pushed you up against the counter and sucked your cock."

"Jesus," I let out involuntarily, making her laugh once again.

"You've always had a crush on me, haven't you Rob?" she stated matter-of-factly. "My sister tells me everything."

Suddenly I began to turn bright red with shame.

"Besides, I'm not stupid you know." she added. "I see the way you look at me, the way you look at my body."

I simply nodded and agreed with everything she was saying, as it was absolutely true.

"Hmm, I see the way you look at my butt." she purred, as I realized she was most probably standing there admiring that very backside as we spoke.

"Do you know what I'm looking at right now?" Justine teased.

"Are you naked right now?" I gulped.

"Of course," she smiled. "I just got out of the shower, remember? And I have the whole house to myself."

I could barely speak and my hands were now trembling as I heard her squeeze a fresh tube of moisturizer all over her hands before rubbing it into her skin.

"God damn it Justine," I gasped, as I helplessly sat there in the parking lot fantasizing about her. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied sweetly, before I heard her coo as she proceeded to run her hands along her long slender legs.

"I bet if you were here right now you'd be jerking off again, huh?"

"I'm sorry," I replied. "But I couldn't help it, honest. You're just so... fucking sexy."

"Do you always jerk off to me?" she inquired, as I replied honestly and explained to her how I had seen every single one of her video posts.

"Why don't you jerk that cock now?" she teased, shocking me.

"What, here?" I laughed nervously, "I'm sitting in the car park of a fast food restaurant."

"I don't care," she replied. "Do it. It turns me on."

"It does?"

"Do you know what I'm doing right now?" she added seductively.

I perished the thought.

"Go ahead,"

"I'm in my room naked, and running my hands all over my body." she confessed. "Does that turn you on?"

"Are you on the bed?"

Just as I spoke, I heard her lean back and sigh.

"I am now," she purred. "What would you do to me if you were here now?"

"I'd probably just watch you, admire that body of yours." I told her. "I really enjoyed watching you play."

"Oh, I know you did." she interrupted my train of thought. "I'm spreading my legs right now, Rob."

Before I could speak, I then heard her lick her fingers and sigh again.

"Mm, my nipples are so hard at the moment." she confessed, as I suddenly realized just how shallow my breathing had become.

"What are you doing now?" I asked nervously.

"Right now?" she cooed, "I'm rubbing my clit."

"Jesus."

"I'm so wet right now too." she added, making me squirm and perspire even more.

"Ooh." I then heard her whimper.

"I wish you could see me now, Rob." she whispered seductively. "I wish you could stand here between my legs and stroke that beautiful cock of yours."

"I would. I so would." I replied a little too enthusiastically, making her giggle.

"Tell me what you want, Rob? Tell me what you want to do to me?"

"I... I just want to fuck you so bad." was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Yeah? Do you want your cock sucked?" she proposed, as she continued to play with herself and fantasized about me standing there in front of her.

"God yes,"

"I could really do with a nice hard cock right about now." she sighed. "God I'd love to suck your cock, Rob... and have you nut in my mouth."

"Oh fuck yes," I gasped at her remark, as my cock now strained for release.

"Do you know what I'm doing now?" she breathed into the phone. "I'm sliding two fingers in and out, nice and slow."

I literally sat there in stunned silence not sure what to do or say.

"Don't go quiet on me now, Rob." she urged between moans. "I like your voice. Keep talking to me."

"I honestly don't know what to say right now," I chuckled nervously, as ijustine keenly pleasured herself over the phone to me.

"Tell me all the nasty things you would do to me?" she cooed, her back arching and her legs spread as she fingered herself. "Tell me what you would do if you were here right now?"

Without thinking I immediately blurted out the first thing that popped into my head, and told her what I wanted.

"I'd just walk over to you on that bed and stuff my huge cock in your mouth, Justine." I insisted. "And make you choke on it."

"Ugh. Yeah." she moaned approvingly. "I like that. Make me choke on your fucking cock, Rob. Make me deep throat you."

"You think you could handle that?" I snickered, suddenly filled with lust and confidence.

"Hell yeah." she exclaimed. "I love deep throating cock. No one can suck cock as good as I can, Rob."

"I don't doubt it," I remarked. "That's one thing I really love about you Justine, you're lips."

"You like my lips, huh?" she teased. "Wait till you feel them sliding up and down your thick cock, Rob."

"Jesus," I groaned again.

"I'd make you pop in my mouth, and then I'd swallow your load." she purred.

With that, Justine moaned yet again before I heard some rustling and she really seemed to get into it.

"What are you doing over there?" I inquired.

"I'm just getting more comfortable," she explained. "I'm lying on my tummy right now."

"You are?" I chuckled, as I tried to imagine what that must look like.

"Yep, I can really make myself cum this way." she admitted, "With the help of my trusty pillow."

"Huh?"

I then listened with delight as she proceeded to hump her pillow.

"Ooh. Oh. Ooh." she chanted softly, while clutching her breast with her free hand.

"Jesus, what that must look like right now?" I grinned. "How does that feel? Is that getting you off, Justine?"

"Oh. Yes." she whimpered. "I'm so fucking horny right now."

"I need you here, Rob." she urged. "I want your face between my legs, licking me, sucking me, eating my pussy."

I had to laugh if only through sheer nervous anxiousness.

"Although somehow I don't think Jenna would approve, do you?" I quipped.

"Oh screw Jenna," she snapped back between moans. "She can stand there and watch for all I care. Hell, maybe she might even learn something."

As expected, the mere notion of "taking" Justine while being watched by her sister Jenna turned me on to no end and actually caused my cock to twitch inside my pants. Justine soon giggled as well.

"What's the matter, gone all quiet again?" she teased. "You like that don't you? I know you do, you pervert. You'd love to fuck me while my sister watches us, huh?"

Caught up in the moment I simply replied, "I swear Justine, I could eat your pussy so fucking hard too."

"Yeah? Yeah? Ooh god! Ugh!"

Suddenly Justine put the phone down beside her on the bed and began to squeal out loud as she climaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

IT HAD been almost a month since the incident between Justine and I, and in that time a lot of things had changed including my relationship with Jenna. In fact, it was during one of her drunken stupors that Jenna admitted her true feelings for me, and still feeling guilty over the incident with her older sister, I reluctantly reciprocated. So to the excitement of her family and friends, Jenna Ezarik and I became an item and started dating. Meanwhile it was around this time that the sisters had arranged for a weekend getaway to Hawaii in which I had agreed to tag along. Straight off the plane we spend the day just frolicking on the beach and getting drunk on Mai Tai's before we cleaned ourselves up and enjoyed a romantic beachside dinner. As expected the ladies looked absolutely stunning that evening, and as hard as I tried I just couldn't keep my eyes off Justine and that extremely tight bikini top which clearly flaunted her increasingly erect nipples underneath.

At one point even Jenna commented on the fact that her sister appeared to be a little "cold" through dinner, despite the balmy climate. Nevertheless, we ultimately stumbled back to our hotel suite and inside enjoyed a game of Black Ops (as the ladies had smuggled their Xbox360 with them), and while I crashed on the couch with a few more drinks, I watched the girls cheer and carry on as they competitively played the First Person Shooter. The apartment we stayed in was a luxurious suite which was situated on the second floor and literally a stone's throw away from the beach. Inside it featured a lavish tub and fully stocked bar, and a more importantly, a single kind sized bed that we were sure all three of us could easily fit on. With the large bed pressed against the wall, we soon agreed that I would sleep closest to the wall with Jenna in the middle and Justine on the other end. Jenna had even joked that I always got a hard-on in the middle of the night and that she didn't want me to accidentally gorge her sister with it.

With that in mind I wore my boxers to bed while Jenna borrowed a t-shirt and wore her bikini bottoms. Justine however went to the bathroom and returned from the shower in just a long nightshirt that went past her knees. It was pulled tight across her chest and once again I could see that she was not wearing a bra underneath it. Unfortunately I couldn't tell if she wore any panties beneath the shirt, which only caused me to fantasize about her lack of dress yet again. We had the A/C cranked on high and we were all under the blankets with Justine lying on her side with the television on. Jenna was asleep within minutes, which disappointed me because I was spooning her from behind with my hard cock pressed firmly against her luscious butt, but she was exhausted from the flight and the copious amount of alcohol we had drunk all day. Nonetheless, Justine and I stayed awake and watched something on cable, one of those soft-core movies which feature a lot of girl on girl action, and we both giggled quietly almost ourselves careful not to wake her sister.

I'm not really sure when I finally fell asleep but when I awoke it was around 3am and I had to pee. I carefully climbed from my place against the wall and went to the bathroom to relieve myself, and when I made my way back to the bed I was momentarily startled to find a shadowy figure sitting up on the edge of mattress, who I soon realized was Justine. It seemed my bathroom trip had apparently interrupted her sleep.

"Feel better?" she quipped sarcastically before she staggered into the bathroom behind me.

Meanwhile, Jenna in my absence had rolled over and was now facing the wall. I tapped her to move but she wouldn't budge so I lay in what was now the middle of the bed. I faced Jenna's back just to be safe and for a moment considered waking her up for a little nookie action, but then thought better of it. She really had had her fair share of alcohol that day and needed her rest. When Justine finally returned back to the bed I briefly glanced back at her and my eyes immediately fell to her chest as I could see the outline of her obviously hard nipples yet again. Meanwhile Justine simply crawled back under the covers and snickered to herself, informing me that she knew I was still awake.

"You know you're not fooling anyone." she quietly said. "I know you're awake over there."

I simply snickered.

"And don't poke your pecker into me while you're sleeping." she added. "I'm not Jenna, OK?"

Justine laughed at her own wit and I did too albeit a little nervously. Naturally being flanked by the two Ezarik sisters as I was, I couldn't get back to sleep. I was just so damn horny and my cock was pounding in my shorts aching for relief. Resigned to my fate I finally decided to try and take my mind off my erection so I rolled over and took the remote from on top of the covers and switched the muted television to a replay of a ball game from earlier that day. While Jenna still lay facing the wall, Justine was lying on her back and breathing steadily so I assumed she had fallen asleep. She had the covers pulled all the way up to her neck so she was completely covered. I lay with my head on my hand and watched TV for a little while until I finally felt myself slowly drift off to sleep. I couldn't really tell you when the next event occurred because besides opening my eyes and noting that the ball game was over, I awoke with a fright as I realized Justine had her sweet round ass pressed up against my hard cock, and we were spooning!

Scared shitless, I tried to stay perfectly still when I then felt Justine nudge her hips gently and lightly push her butt back against me. She apparently enjoyed the feel of something wedged hard between her buttocks. Catching my breath, I glanced behind me to make sure Jenna was still asleep as she was only a foot or so away and still facing the wall, snoring. This gentle grinding continued in silence for several more minutes, to the point where I was still thinking clearly enough to know that this was very wrong. Still, a part of me hoped Justine was just dreaming and it would stop soon enough. Finally it did stop, but not before I took a deep breath and ever so gently draped my right arm over her body and rested my hand on her flared hips.

"Jesus Christ," I thought to myself, marveling at the blonde's exquisite body. She really had a body built for sin.

Moving my hand ever so slowly, I traced my fingers up the side of her body until I finally came to rest against the mound of her right breast. There I didn't move my fingers for several moments until my resolve finally weakened and I let them deafly explore around her chest, moving to the edge of her shirt and finding the opening to nuzzle inside and caress her bare skin and ultimately give her incredibly soft boobs a gentle grope and fondle. God damn her breasts were incredible, considerably softer than I had ever imagined them to be. I had never touched a tit so perfect in all my time, and as I gently explored her soft natural boobs I soon discovered just how hard the nipple was under my palm. Noting this, I then proceeded to lovingly play with the hard nub, pinching and teasing it to life between my thumb and forefinger which riled a series of soft whimpers from her and caused her butt to wiggle against me even more.

By this stage I was as hard as a rock and my cock was firmly wedged between her warm buttocks. We carried on this way for the longest time, neither of us speaking but clearly well aware of what we were doing to each other. I mean there we were, simply lying in the dark with my hand on her breast and her butt grinding against my throbbing member while laying two feet away from my girlfriend, her sister Jenna. Justine finally stopped what she was doing, and moving slowly, I almost gasped as I watched her rise up slightly and hike her shirt up over her hips, inviting me to slip my hand underneath it and touch her more directly. With that, I reluctantly withdrew my hand from around her breast and snaked my fingers under the sheets and inside her shirt and placed my fingers over her soft smooth hips, touching her naked flesh and marveling at the warmth of her skin.

The heat which emanated from her body was absolutely incredible, so much so that for a moment I thought I was going to burn my fingers. Caressing her tender skin, I cheekily dipped my hand along her tight smooth tummy and played with her belly button, noting the way it rose and fell to her deep breathing. Moving on I then skimmed my fingers up her toned body and found her breasts again, this time wasting no time and immediately toying with her hard nipple. Justine shuddered quietly to my touch as my digits played with her nips, her butt still wedged firmly around the head of my clothed covered cock. This was the way it went for the next several minutes, both of us teasing and moving in unison in the dark, my hand fondling her breasts while her butt wiggled against my erection when finally she dropped all the pretense and whispered something.

"Take it out," she insisted in a breathy tone, but I wasn't sure I was hearing her right.

The entire situation was so hot and surreal, and extremely sensual. I didn't respond right away and she finally glanced over her shoulder to look at me, her long blonde hair disheveled and covering most of her face.

"Take out your fucking cock." she cussed softly.

Her blunt words were enough to make me cum right then and there and I was jolted out of my daydream and instinctively reached down and pulled my hard cock out of the leg of my boxer shorts and rubbed it against her skin. I don't mind admitting that I nearly came when I felt her hand suddenly reach back and grasp my cock flesh. Justine adjusted her position so that my cock now nestled between her thighs and crotch, and I heard myself gasp audibly as I felt her rub the bell-end of my prick against her bare sex, revealing to me just how wet she in fact was. Her pussy was absolutely dripping wet. Almost immediately I recalled how wet Jenna's pussy could get, but that was only after some tongue work and twenty minutes of hard fucking. One thing I really loved about Jenna was the fact that she really loved it rough; hard and fast almost always got her off and she only ever wanted deep, fast pounding which I was more than happy to give. Justine however was wetter than I ever remembered her sister being, not to mention she was a lot more limber too.

The eldest Ezarik sister used her hand to keep my cock pressed against her sex as I proceeded to grind my hips and I felt my cock delve further between her swollen pussy lips with each thrust, until they finally slipped between her inflamed lips and across her clit, causing the length of my shaft to grow exceedingly wet. As we proceeded this way, I continued to tease and toy with her erect nipple, rolling and twisting it slowly between my fingers and when I grew a little more aggressive with her teat she seemed to really get off on it, especially when I pinched and pulled at them more liberally.

"Ooh..." she whimpered, as the end of my bell end momentarily delved inside. "You're so fucking hard right now."

She wasn't lying. At that precise moment in time I was sure my cock was hard enough to cut diamonds. We were trying to move without moving. By that I mean we were doing what we were doing knowing Jenna was on the same bed with us and we had to be careful. I wondered if the thought of how wrong this was crossed Justine's mind, as it did mine. Nevertheless, a moment later Justine buried her face in the pillow and to my surprise she actually proceeded to climax.

To my amazement the YouTube blogger simply trembled violently and her mouth formed a perfect "O" as she came against my cock, smearing it with her juices. I actually felt her vagina contract and grow considerably wetter as she rubbed her clit furiously with her fingers and came once again, this time for a good minute or so. In all honestly I was absolutely shocked that she came without penetration, but moreover I was ready to bust my nut. Still catching her breath, Justine then reached down with her hand and was now coating my cock with her essence.

The mere notion drove me wild, and without thinking I reached over to grab her wrist and brought it up to my face and took her slick fingers into my mouth, licking her wet digits and twirling my tongue around her long French Manicured nails.

"Oh. You bastard." Justine moaned before she instinctively bucked her hips and almost inadvertently impaled herself.

Noting this, without a word she then raised one leg slightly and guided the head of my cock between her swollen lips. I slipped inside of her effortlessly, and again it took every ounce of strength not to blow my load right then and there.

"Oh. Fuck." she purred softly, biting her bottom lip as I entered her from behind.

My cock was finally inside iJustine.

Jenna was always extremely paranoid about falling pregnant so we never had sex without incorporating some form of birth control, mainly condoms. So it had been weeks since my cock had enjoyed some bareback action, yet the thought of getting Justine pregnant was the furthest thing from my mind. All I could think about now was holding my wad and giving her the "dicking" I had always wanted to. But Jesus, her pussy felt so god damn good. Her cunt felt like satin and it was certainly a challenge to hold out. Reaching over I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her tight to me, locking my lips around her subtle neck and tonguing it. Gasping with surprise, Justine turned her head to say something to me but I swiftly silenced any objections with my lips. Our tongues desperately wrestled against the others, and the room soon filled with the soft and erotic sound of our lips smooching.

"Go slow." she finally whispered between breathes. "I want to come again."

Eventually I was able to slide my entire length into her tight cunt from behind and she lowered her leg again and squeezed her thighs together so we were spooning like before only this time with my cock wedged in her hot little box. Caught up in the moment I actually forgot where I was (that my girlfriend was sleeping directly behind me) and I proceeded to pump my cock into Justine with more enthusiasm. Panicking for a moment, the web personality moaned momentarily before she reached back and placed her hand on my hip and signaled me to slow down. I did as she asked, but I needed to cum. In truth though, I was also glad to slow the pace to a crawl as her pussy felt so fucking good without even moving, and holding her in this position allowed us to kiss and make out. God how I loved her lips. No one had lips like Justine, and she knew exactly how to use them. Just then, we heard Jenna stir slightly and talk in her sleep, which caused Justine and I to freeze with fear.

We lay there perfect still, my cock buried inside her cunt, not even breathing and both perspiring as we waited for the moment to pass. That's when Justine decided to be bold and started squeezing my prick with her cunt muscles, the surprising action causing me to groan and making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Holy shit," I thought to myself. "What is this girl doing to me?"

Up until that point I had never felt anything so exquisite in my entire life. I mean I had had my cock squeezed by a Jenna before, but that was only during moments of climax. Her older sisters however seemed to have noticeably stronger muscle control and it was as if she was milking me now. Clutching her neck, I responded by sticking my tongue into her ear which caused her to moan.

"Oh you fucking bitch," I whimpered softly into her ear. "If you keep that up, you're going to make me cum all over that pussy of yours."

"Do it," was her daring reply. "Cum inside me."

My head was spinning as I then felt her hand move between our joined crotches. She fingered her clit and gently played with my balls and I moved my hips more intently causing my cock to slide in and out of her sopping, gripping, cunt.

"Oh. Oh." she panted softly, rocking her hips and arching her back sharply.

"Fuck me. Fuck me." she chanted softly, and that's about the time I lost it.

I broke off our kiss to tell her I was going to cum and she responded by thrusting her butt hard against me, almost insisting that I full her up to the brim. A moment later my cock exploded with a force I never imagined. I could feel rope after hot syrupy rope of thick semen shot deep into Justine's magnificent cunt. The video blogger must have felt it too because she too exploded with her third orgasm of the night. Her contracting cunt muscles made me feel like she was going to rip my cock off inside of her. When it finally stopped I felt like my heart would burst from my chest. Now we lay there motionless, my slowly deflating cock still buried deep inside her as our juices fused and dripped out around our sex. I knew we had to be making a right royal mess on the bed. Finally I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling and contemplated what had just occurred. It was then a moment that Jenna rolled over onto her back in her sleep and it nearly gave me a damn heart attack until I was sure she was still in a deep sleep.

Justine was on her other side now facing me. We were still in relative darkness but I could tell she was grinning contently. I tried to fall asleep because I was so totally drained but before long I felt Justine's hand fall to my belly and slowly snake down to my crotch and loving massaged my flaccid cock and balls. She nuzzled closer to me so that her lips were touching my ears. I don't mind admitting I was even more tense and anxious at that moment as I glanced at my girlfriend who although was asleep and snoring soundly, was now facing us with her face just inches away from mine. All Jenna had to do was open her eyes and she would find her older sister grinning at me, her hand on my cock.

"I love the way your cock feels right now." Justine whispered, as she proceeded to stroke it back to life, "Feels so soft and smooth."

Not for long, I thought as my cock quickly proceeded to harden under her touch once more.

"I bet he tastes like candy too?" she added, before I felt her tongue graze my earlobe.

I suppressed a chuckle at her comment but then instinctively turned my face to kiss her on the mouth. It was those lips again. I just couldn't deny them a kiss. Justine now lovingly stroked my cock as we kissed slowly and passionately. There we took turns sucking on each other's lips and swapping spit.

"Your lips..." I finally whispered. "They're fucking amazing."

Justine grinned before she replied, "How would you like them wrapped around your cock?"

The mere notion caused me to moan, before she told me to keep an eye on Jenna and make sure she stayed asleep.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" I stammered quietly as I watched her start to dip her head.

"What do you think?" she winked up at me.

"What now?" I mouthed in panic.

Smirking to herself, Justine licked my nipple before she spoke.

"I want to feel your cock in my mouth."

I was obviously not going to argue, but I was however extremely shocked at her wanton action and her brazen behavior considering her sister was lying right beside us and facing us no less. It was then as I looked at Jenna's peaceful face for any reaction that Justine proceeded to kiss her way down my body until her face was positioned above my sex. I have to admit I for the first time that evening I actually felt a little guilty at that moment, but that emotion quickly faded and fear and excitement rushed through me as I felt Justine's warm tongue lick around the head. Her cock sucking and teasing skills were exceptional. For a longest time that's all Justine did, just tease my cock with her tongue. She then tentatively licked and sucked the tip of my head like an ice cream cone, causing it to swell to its full length. I could only lie there squirming wildly on the bed as she then took her mouth away for a moment and lovingly dragged her searing tongue along the base of my shaft and proceeded to gently suck on my tightened nuts.

My initial reaction was to reach down and stroke my stiff pole, but I quickly realized that with her talented mouth still servicing me the mere touch of my hand would cause me to spill my seed again. Instead I brushed my fingers through her long blonde mane and encouraged her to lick and suck lower, and lower still. To my surprise Justine did not hesitate for a moment and seemed to know what I yearned for, and ultimately swirled her wet tongue across my taint and proceeded to rim me—the entire time as we lay next to her sister Jenna on the bed. My eyes immediately fluttered and rolled into the back of my head and my legs spread wide to accommodate her eager mouth as I grabbed the back of her head and mashed it hard against my butt. Justine simply moaned lustfully as she speared out her long tongue and proceeded to service me. I have to say that while Jenna gave the most amazing blow jobs, it was not even on the same level as her harlot sister who now tickled my butt with her finger and lathered her spit and long pink tongue across my sac.

She was clearly determined to make me cum, and how. I tried to pull her away when I felt myself ready to blow, simply assuming that Justine was like Jenna and did not like to swallow. The eldest Ezarik sister however did not hesitate and she put her mouth directly over the head of my throbbing bell end and sucked it hard while she massaged my prostate with her finger.

"Cum in my mouth!" she urged between slurps, and her urgent comment was enough to make me explode.

My orgasm wasn't as prolific as the "spooning" load that I had just shot in her pussy, but it was definitely substantial. To her credit Justine kept at it, milking my load with her mouth and hand and sucking and swallowing me until I was totally empty. Incredibly, I was still aroused after my second orgasm of the night and Justine simply giggled and announced that she was getting up to use the shower - her mouth and crotch stained with baby batter.

"You're still hard, huh?" she giggled as she smacked her glistening lips together, a huge grin on her face.

She was apparently very proud of herself.

"Can you blame me?"

"Why don't you use some of that pent up energy on my sister?" Justine suggested, before she climbed out of the bed and headed for the shower.

I turned towards Jenna and gently kissed her on the mouth while I let my hands wander her body. To my amusement Jenna stirred slightly and instinctively flicked my hand away, most probably assuming that her older sister was still lying in bed with us, but I leaned into her ear and informed her that Justine was in the shower, giving us a few minutes to fool around before she could get back.

"Err, what are you talking about?" Jenna mumbled incoherently while still half asleep.

Nevertheless I kissed her passionately on the lips and plunged my hand into her panties and proceeded to finger her as she slowly came to. For the second time in as many minutes I was inside the panties of a Ezarik, and feeling bold and determined I spread her legs wide with my hands, leaving her lewdly spread on the bed as I began to explore her pretty little cunt. To my amusement Jenna resisted for only a moment, still paranoid about her big sister showering in the very next room.

"Relax babe, she's in the shower." I reassured her. "She can't hear us, and you're so fucking wet right now, Jenna."

With that I kissed her neck, knowing the effect this had on her. It was her Achilles heel, the one area that got her randy no matter what her mood. Watching me carry on, Jenna finally giggled.

"What's gotten into you?"

I didn't respond and simply continued to molest and fondle her, kissing her briefly on the lips before I suckled her breasts, causing her to let out a soft whimper.

"I know what it is," Jenna finally grinned. "You're just turned on because you know my sister is naked in the other room right now."

And she was right.

"Oh really?" I replied, as I delved two of my fingers deep into her sodden wet cunt, burying them knuckle deep as I kissed her hard on the lips again and reassuring her that she was the one that was in fact turning me on.

Jenna gasped to this action and I felt her raise her hips up off the bed, encouraging me to finger-bang her and get her off, but I had other ideas. In an instant I swiftly positioned myself between her spread legs and without any further ado entered my girlfriend. As expected her pussy was hot and wet, and Jenna grunted and moaned as I immediately proceeded to pound into her wanton cunt. I moaned inwardly to myself as I couldn't help but note just how similar their vagina's were. Even so, Jenna was still visibly anxious and paranoid about her sister walking in on us as we fucked, and was also apparently concerned by the fact that I was not wearing a rubber like usual.

"Baby... Ooh. Ugh!" Jenna muttered breathlessly. "Wait, ugh! You're not wearing a condom?"

"I don't care." I remarked, as I took her smooth legs and pinned them over my shoulders. "I have to fuck you right now!"

I then began to drill her mercilessly.

"Ugh. Ugh. Oh yes!" she cooed as I slammed into her body repeatedly, my nuts slapping loudly against her backdoor.

"Ugh! Don't stop!" she urged while cupping her jiggling breasts and turning her head to the side. "You're gonna make me cum!"

"Yeah!?" I replied, as I grabbed her firmly by the hips and doubled my efforts. "Cum for me baby! Cum all over my cock!"

As Jenna and I humped wildly on the bed, I glanced at the bathroom and caught sight of Justine covertly watched us from the door. I guess you could say it was only fair considering how the entire affair had started when I had spied on her in the shower weeks earlier. Still, there was something so erotic about Justine watching her own sister get fucked, and before I could stand it I proceeded to shoot my load once again, this time filling Jenna's hot little cunt with my seed.


End file.
